A goal of this study is to determine the contribution of intestinal cytochrome P450 3A to the observed first-pass metabolism of midazolam following oral administration using simultaneous intravenous and oral administration of midazolam and a stable isotope (N-midazolam). Affects of clarithromycin of midazolam following oral administration at the intestinal or hepatic level.